


Sunscreen

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Impala Sex, Oral, Smut, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the Winchesters, and your crush, Castiel, head to the beach for the day. THINGS GET SAUCY. and cute. js.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You, the Winchesters and Castiel finally had a break from hunting, and today you were  dragging them to the beach. 

You’d been begging them—and by “them”, you meant Dean—for years to take you to the beach, but Dean always refused.  _“Last time I went to the beach I got stung by a jellyfish! No freakin’ way”_  Dean would always say. But this time, Sam helped you beg, and Dean finally agreed. 

You were currently on your way, you and Cas sitting in the back of the Impala while Sam and Dean were up front, as usual. Dean was blasting Metallica, Sam had his headphones plugged into his iPod, and Cas was completely silent as he stared out the window, leaving you alone to your thoughts.

Which were mostly about Castiel.

You’d been pining over the Angel for years, always unsuccessfully trying to keep your thoughts of him to a minimum because you were so afraid he’d read your mind. You were taken in by the Winchesters several years ago, and the moment they introduced you to Cas, you were completely taken with him. He was beautiful on the outside, anyone could see that, but it was the Angel inside that truly won your heart. He was kinder than anyone you had ever known, loyal to no end, and you loved his little sense of humor he brought out from time to time. In short, you loved the guy, but were so terrified of rejection that you kept it to yourself. 

“Y/N?” Cas suddenly broke you out of your thoughts, startling you as you looked over at him.

“Yeah?” You stared at him, taking in his appearance. He wasn’t wearing his usual attire; instead ditching the trench and suit for a T-shirt and swimtrunks. You couldn’t wait to see him bare chested. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Your heart started pounding. Did he hear you? “Nothing. Just about how I’m gonna get my tan on when we get to the beach,” you forced out a laugh. 

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed as he smiled in amusement. “Get your tan on?”

“Yeah, like, lay out in the sun so it’ll darken my skin a bit. I’m paler than a vampire,” you chuckled.

“No you’re not. You’re very beautiful as you are, I don’t think you need to lay out in the sun at all,” he replied casually. The look on his face was so earnest, you just wanted to melt right then and there.

“Thanks, Cas, you’re so sweet,” you blushed, turning away and facing the window before you said something embarrassing, like confessing your love for him. He meant “beautiful” in…a friend way. Yeah, that must be it.

Half an hour later, the four of you finally made it to the beach, Dean barely putting the car in park before you were scrambling out of the car. 

“I’M SO EXCITED YOU GUUUYYSS,” you shouted, running all the way down to the shore as you took your shirt and shorts off, revealing your black swimsuit. 

The three men laughed as they watched you sprint to the ocean, getting their beach bags out of the car and walking down to meet you. 

“Wait up!” Sam shouted at you, taking his flip flops and shirt off as he jogged to meet you in the sea.

Castiel stood awkwardly next to Dean as he found some beach chairs and set up all of your stuff in the sand. He stared at you in awe, watching you splash around with Sam, the smile on your face causing Cas to smile as well. 

“What are you staring at, Cas?” Dean asked, following his gaze to where you were and then nodding in understanding. “Why don’t you tell her?”

Cas tore his eyes away from you and looked to Dean. “Tell her what?”

“That you love her, man,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I can’t, Dean. She would never have me,” he sighed, melancholic. 

Dean scoffed out a laugh. “Damn, Cas, you are so blind. She’s in love with you, too.”

Cas just shook his head, not believing his friend’s words, as he resumed watching you and Sam play around in the ocean. 

“Cas! Dean! Come on, what are you guys waiting for?!” you shouted from your spot in the ocean, before Sam grabbed you from behind and pulled you underwater playfully. 

Cas felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, as well as worry. “Is Sam trying to drown Y/N?” 

Dean laughed as he took his shirt off. “No, man. They’re just messing around. Come on.”

Cas followed Dean, taking his shirt off and making his way to you and Sam.

You came up for air a few seconds later, splashing Sam as you spit the salty ocean water out of your mouth. “You ass!” you yelled, laughing as you shoved him. 

Suddenly, you heard splashing coming from the shore, and you looked up to see Cas and Dean walking into the ocean.

Holy.  _Shit._

Cas was…he was beautiful. Sam and Dean had gorgeous bodies, no doubt, but Cas was…wow. He was fit, toned in all the right places, and you couldn’t help but want to run your hands down his stomach, down his perfect V and towards his—

“See something you like, Y/N?” Dean interrupted your thoughts, finally standing next to you, none of you deep enough in the water to where you couldn’t touch the bottom. 

“Ha ha, very funny,” you blushed. “Hey guys, wanna play Chicken?!” you asked, changing the subject.

Cas wore a confused look on his face. “What’s Chicken?”

“So me and Dean would get on yours and Sam’s shoulders and basically fight each other until one of us falls into the water,” you replied.

“Ok, why do I have to be on Sam’s shoulders?” Dean groaned.

“Because Sam is a giant moose man and would crush you if he was on top,” you said, making Sam laugh. “And I never said you had to be on Sam’s shoulders, you could be on Cas’ too,” you blushed. Uh oh. He was so about to pair you up with Cas.

Dean smirked, and you knew what he was about to say. “Nah, I’ll be with Sam, you go get on Cas’ shoulders.”

You felt nervous butterflies in your stomach as you swam over to Cas. “Is it ok if I get on your shoulders?” 

“Of course,” he replied, immediately lowering himself into the water so you could climb on. 

You climbed onto his broad shoulders, sighing internally as you realized that your thighs were between his head. Just not facing the way you would’ve preferred, obviously. Cas brought his hands up on your thighs to steady you, every now and then slightly rubbing them up and down, and it did nothing but arouse you. Maybe Chicken wasn’t such a good idea.

“Alright you nerds, you ready to lose?” Dean yelled from on top of Sam’s shoulders, and Cas turned you both to face them. 

You busted out laughing at the sight before you. Never did you think you’d see Dean sitting on top of his little brother’s shoulders in the ocean, ready to fight you in a game of Chicken. But you were enjoying every second of it. 

“Do your worst!” you shouted back. 

Immediately, Sam walked towards you and Cas with Dean reaching his arms out for you, but Cas stayed where he was.

“Cas, go! Move towards them!” you laughed out.

But it was too late, Sam and Dean approached you quickly, and you locked hands with Dean as you pushed against each other. 

“Damn, Y/N, you’re stronger than you look!” Dean laughed, trying to push against you as hard as he could. 

“Ha ha, very funny,” you replied, trying to get the upperhand.

Suddenly, Cas slipped on a piece of seaweed, allowing Dean to push you over easily, and you and Cas fell into the water.

“VICTORY!” Dean yelled, and Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, pushing Dean off of him until he fell onto his back in the water.

You and Cas reached the surface, and you rubbed your eyes and smiled at Dean’s dorkiness. “Alright, alright, you guys win!”

Cas swam over to you with a guilty look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I lost my balance and made us lose.”

You smiled, confused that he thought you were really upset, and put your hand on his shoulder. “Cas, it’s ok! I don’t care that we lost, it was really fun!”

 Cas seemed to be put at ease, mirroring your smile. 

All the sudden, you felt something swim behind you and tug at your swimsuit strins. Your top immediately fell into the water, causing you to flash Sam and Cas. You screamed, your hands flying up to cover yourself as you scrambled to get to your bathing suit.

Dean suddenly came out from behind you, laughing hysterically. “Gotta watch your back, Y/N, you don’t wanna flash everyone!”

Your face turned beat red, and you were ready to cry. “Fuck you, Dean! What the hell is your problem?!” you yelled, trying to walk away as fast as you could in the water.

“Dean!” you heard Sam yell, slapping the back of his brother’s head.

You were so embarrassed. Your breasts were something you were really self conscious about, and you couldn’t believe they had just been exposed to the man you had been crushing on for months. You were mortified.

“Y/N, wait!” Cas called out for you, suddenly swimming up behind you. “Here, let me help you tie your top back on, please.”

You turned around to face him, arms still covering your breasts, and you saw the sad look on his face. He really did just want to help. 

You bit your lip and nodded, handing him your top and turning back around. You lifted your hair for him, careful to make sure your breasts weren’t exposed any more. 

He tied the strings around your sides first, careful that they weren’t too tight, and then moved to the neck ties. He slowly ran his fingers up your upper back, making you shiver. He carefully finished tying the strings around your neck, but instead of moving away, you suddenly felt him place a tender, lingering kiss on the back of your neck, and you gasped.

“Cas,” you breathed out.

“I’m sorry Dean did that to you, Y/N. But you don’t need to feel embarrassed, not in front of me. I told you that you were beautiful earlier, and I meant it,” he said lowly in your ear, just so you could ear.

Your eyes widened as you turned around and faced him, shocked at the lust you saw in his eyes. You sighed his name out again, starting to lean in, when Sam and Dean interrupted.

“I’m sorry I untied your bathing suit, Y/N. It was a dick thing to do,” Dean apologized awkwardly.

“It’s fine, Dean. Just…don’t do it again,” you replied, giving him a small smile to let him know all was forgiven. 

After Dean’s apology, the four of you waddled out of the ocean and walked towards the beach chairs, laying towels out and getting the sunscreen out so you could sunbathe. 

Sam and Dean had brought spray sunscreen and quickly sprayed themselves, laying back into their chairs, putting their headphones in, and closing their eyes as they let the sun warm their skin. 

You, on the other hand, brought cream sunscreen on purpose. When you were packing earlier that day, you had wanted to ask Cas if he could rub the sunscreen on your back. But now that you were here, especially after you just flashed him, the idea embarrassed you, so you decided not to ask him. 

You finished rubbing the sunscreen everywhere you could reach, and you were about to lay back in your chair, when Cas spoke.

“Y/N, you didn’t put sunscreen on your back.”

Your eyebrows lifted, surprised that he was paying attention. “Oh, yeah I couldn’t reach it, so I didn’t put any on.” 

“I can put it on for you,” he replied, a look of determination on his face, and butterflies once again fluttered in your stomach. 

“Ok, thanks, Cas,” you said, turning around in your chair and giving him your back. 

He grabbed onto the sunscreen, pouring a little bit in his hand before he placed his hands on you. He started with your shoulders, gently but firmly rubbing his hands all over and digging into your inner shoulders with his thumbs. You bit your lip as you tried not to groan; it felt better than a massage. He then slowly moved his hands south, rubbing the sunscreen in until he moved to your lower back, going so low he almost reached your ass, and you let an “mmm” slip out.

“Is this pleasurable?” Cas whispered in your ear.

You could feel him smirk into your skin, and you realized that the smug bastard totally knew how he was making you feel. 

“You know what you’re doing to me, Cas,” you breathed out.

Suddenly, he brought his finger up to your chin, angling your head to the side and meeting your lips with his in the softest of kisses.

Your head was spinning from the kiss as you reached a hand around and weaved your fingers through his hair, kissing him harder and making him groan softly.

When Sam and Dean opened their eyes and pulled their earphones out a little over an hour later, you and Cas were sitting several yards away under an umbrella, engrossed in an intense makeout session as you sat in his lap. Sam looked surprised, but Dean just chuckled, shaking his head.

“Damn, who knew people got their freak on from sunscreen?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral in the ocean...sex in the Impala. What more do ya need to know?

Yours and Cas’ makeout session was unfortunately interrupted by the sounds of hollering and whistling. Cas reluctantly pulled away from you with an irritated look on his face, and you both turned your heads to see Sam and Dean acting like total  _idiots_. 

As usual.

“HELL YEAH, CAS! FREAKIN’ FINALLY!” Dean shouted from several meters away. 

“HE MEANS TO SAY THAT WE’RE REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU!” Sam yelled.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “OK, ASSHATS. LEAVE US ALONE,” you yelled back from your position, still sitting under an umbrella in a chair on top of Cas. You watched the boys wave and lay back down on their sun chairs, putting their sunglasses and earphones back on as they continued to tan.

You turned to Cas and gave him a smile, watching the annoyed look on his face disappear as he smiled back at you. 

“Wanna go swim with me?” you asked, playing with the ends of his hair. 

“Anything you want.” 

Cas stood up with you still in his lap and you squealed, tightening your arms and legs around him as he walked the two of you down to the shore. You buried your face in his neck, giving him light kisses until he gently set you down onto the soft sand. 

“Race ya!” you said, immediately running into the ocean and squealing as you heard Cas run in after you. You got no more than 5 feet in before Cas grabbed your waist from behind, picking you up and twirling you around as you both laughed. He gently set you down back in the water, and as you turned around to face him, you saw the biggest smile on his face. You couldn’t help but mirror it. 

“I’ve never seen you so happy, Cas,” you grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

“You make me very happy,” he replied, bringing his forehead against yours. He leaned in and kissed you softly, rubbing small circles around your hips with his thumbs. You moved one hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer and he opened his mouth slightly, allowing you entrance to explore the inside of his mouth with your tongue. He groaned, the grip on your hips getting tighter, until he suddenly pulled away. 

Cas chuckled at your pouting face, leaning in once more to give you a quick kiss. “Y/N, did you know that Angels can hold their breath for extended periods of time?” he quirked a brow at you.

“I see, that’s very interesting Cas,” you chuckled, confusion on your face. “Any particular reason you’re giving me random Angel facts?”

Suddenly, Cas squatted, lowering himself in the water. “Try not to be too loud, we don’t want to attract the attention of Sam and Dean,” he replied with a slight smirk, and then, he was underwater.

“Cas what are you d— Oh!” you gasped. You suddenly felt Cas’ hands pull your bathing suit bottoms down to your ankles, slowly rubbing up and down on your thighs.

Oh fuck, he was  _so_  about to go down on you in the middle of the ocean. 

At a public beach.

 _Good thing this place is pretty deserted_ , you thought.

You weaved your fingers through his flowing hair and pushed his face closer to your suddenly aching pussy, eager for him to get started. He wasted no time, sucking on your clit with such fervor your head fell back in pleasure. You cried out loudly, immediately startling yourself and covering your mouth with one hand to try to keep quiet.  _Shit, shit, shit!_  You stared up at Sam and Dean with wide eyes, terrified that they had heard, but thankfully, they didn’t. 

Cas caught hold of your attention once more as he grabbed your ass and pushed you as close to his face as possible, burying his tongue inside you and curling it upwards. You whimpered, biting your knuckles harshly as you fought the urge to moan loudly. This man’s tongue was going to be the death of you. He licked a broad strip through your folds, sucking on them before moving back to suck on your clit. You lowered your head to look at him through the ripples of the water, and you could see him shaking his head like a dog with his favorite chew toy, completely burying himself in your pussy. 

Not even two minutes passed of Cas eating you out like a starved man before you came hard, toes curling into the sand you were standing on as you cried out against your knuckles, trembling in Cas’ arms. If he weren’t there to hold you up, you definitely would’ve fallen over into the water. He worked you through your orgasm until he finally came up from underwater, rubbing the salt out of his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. 

You waisted no time grabbing his face and smashing his lips against yours, all teeth and tongue. Cas grabbed your thighs and lifted you into his arms, your sensitive pussy rubbing against his massive erection, and you both moaned against each other’s mouths. 

“Cas, I need you, all of you, right now,” you panted against his mouth, resting your forehead against his.

“I need you too, sweetheart,” he replied, rubbing one hand up and down your back.

“Can-can you take us somewhere?”

Cas slightly pulled away, looking somewhat sad, which confused you. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

“I can’t…my wings. If I could take us back to the bunker, I would but I—“ Cas started rambling, but you gave him a kiss to shut him up.

“No, no I didn’t mean that, Cas, don’t worry about that. I just meant…somewhere away from Sam and Dean,” you explained, running your fingers gently through his wet hair.

“The only place I can think of that would be comfortable for you is the Impala… but the consequences if Dean caught us would be…” Cas trailed off, gulping as he thought of what Dean might do if he caught the two of you fucking in his precious Baby.

You smirked. “Cas, the Impala is perfect. And he won’t catch us if we’re quick and quiet,” you replied. “C’mon!” 

You untangled your legs from his waist and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the water slowly so you wouldn’t make too much splashing noises. You tiptoed over to where Sam and Dean were, ever so slowly getting a towel out of Dean’s bag and then tiptoeing away, beckoning Cas to follow. Once you and Cas were past the brothers, you practically ran to the Impala, excitement running through your veins from finally getting to make love to the man you had been pining over for what seemed like forever. 

You opened the car door, still being quiet just in case Dean’s “Impala Senses” started tingling, and laid the towel out on the backseat. Climbing in, you scooted all the way over to leave room for Cas.

“Y/N, I do want you, please don’t think otherwise, but I’m not so sure that this is a very good idea,” Cas said, climbing in next to you and shutting the door. 

Without thinking, you reached behind you and untied your bathing suit, tearing it off of you and throwing it on the floor of the car. You slowly crawled over to him until you were straddling him, and you slowly rocked your hips against his as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He groaned in response, his hands immediately flying to your waist to rub you harder against him.

“Mmmm, really, Cas? I dunno, it  _feels_  like a good idea,” you moaned out, continuing to rock against him. 

Cas grabbed your face in response, pulling you in a passionate kiss as he immediately pushed his tongue passed your lips. You whimpered, rubbing yourself against him at a quicker pace. You pulled away from his lips and immediately latched onto his neck, sucking a dark spot on his pulse point and making him groan your name as he swallowed thickly. 

“I need to be inside you, Y/N,” he grunted, tilting his head slightly as you continued to ravish his neck in love marks. When you didn’t let up, he squeezed your hips gently. “ _Now_.”

“Fuck, ok yeah,” you panted out, finally lifting your head from his neck. He lifted his hips to pull his swim trunks down, freeing his incredibly hard cock. You licked your lips as you saw beads of precum leaking freely from his tip, which Cas saw and chuckled. 

“Next time, sweetheart,” he said lowly. 

You lifted yourself up on his lap and pushed your bikini bottoms aside, slowly lowering yourself onto his thick cock. You felt such a feeling of relief that you whimpered and sighed out in bliss, Cas groaning long and low until he was fully seated inside you. You subconsciously clenched around him; Cas hadn’t even started moving yet and he already felt so much better than anyone you had been with. He grunted at your movement and started thrusting upwards at a steady pace, the fire in your belly starting to grow slowly. You and Cas kept eye contact the entire time he fucked into you, making everything you were feeling that much more intense. You leaned down and met your lips with his, eager to feel as connected to him as possible. 

A couple minutes passed of Cas going at a nice and steady pace, but the fire within you craved more. You began meeting his every thrust, rocking your hips downward as he thrusted up. The pleasure increased tenfold, and Cas let out a choked groan, his hips stuttering as he came close to the edge.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” you whispered, peppering kisses all over his face. 

He bit his lip as he clenched his eyes shut, thrusting a little faster as he eagerly chased his release. 

“You like the way I ride you, Castiel? You like how tightly I clench around your big, thick cock? Fuck, I know I do. I love the way you feel around me, Castiel,” you continued, biting his earlobe for good measure.

Cas immediately came inside you at your words, trembling in your arms as he cried out your name. You continued to rock against him, working him through it as you desperately chased your own climax.

Several seconds later, Cas came down from his release and suddenly grabbed your hips, maneuvering you to lay down across the seat with him still inside you. No sooner did your back hit the seat before he began pounding into you, the new angle hitting every single sweet spot. You loudly cried out, your nails digging into his back as you tried to hold on for dear life. You wondered for a second how he was able to keep going after he had already come, but you remembered: Angel. 

 _God bless Angel stamina_ , you thought.

He grunted and panted in your ear, continuing to fuck you at a brutal pace. You could feel the entire car moving and squeaking from Cas’ hard thrusts, and it only served to turn you on even more. You were hovering at the edge of climax, so so close, you just needed a little more. Cas must have read your thoughts, because he immediately brought his hand down between the two of you and began rubbing harsh circles at your clit. Seconds later, you came screaming, your orgasm so intense you saw stars behind your eyes. He worked you through it, never stopping until you whimpered from the sensitivity. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and slowly pulled out to lay on top of you, his weight a welcome comfort. 

“Holy  _fuck_ , Castiel,” you breathed out, smiling as you tried catch your breath. 

Cas chuckled as he buried his face in your neck, pressing a tender kiss to your skin. “I stand corrected. I believe having sex in the Impala was the best idea you have ever had.”

You laughed out loud, and Cas pulled his head up, looking at you with love in his eyes and a dopey grin on his face.

He was about to lean in for another kiss when a banging on the car window startled the two of you, and you could hear Dean shouting from outside the car.

_Shit._


End file.
